1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor drive circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is generally known a motor drive circuit configured to perform synchronous rectification in an H-bridge circuit that is configured to supply a drive current (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication NO. 2002-272162).